Kyubey's Obsession
by Villain84
Summary: Inside the Incubators' Realm, Kyubey tries to come up with a plan to take control of the one called Madoka Kaname. As he dives deeper and deeper into his goal, it becomes an obsession, and he now walks a razor's edge of what his people consider "madness." Slight Spoilers for Rebellion. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So I saw _Rebellion_ last night. I actually saw a version recorded in theaters, so I didn't see the full extent of the gorgeous visuals the film is known for. I mostly watched it for the story. I won't spoil it too much by stating what I think about the plot or how the characters are portrayed, good or bad opinions.**

**One thing we found out is just how determined that Kyubey is to gain control of Madoka's potential and use it for the Incubators' plans, and just what lengths he's willing to go to to achieve those means, and how sinister he can be (the last part we already knew though). I've even come to see some parallels between the relationships between Madoka, Homura and Kyubey and Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru. And so this idea popped into my head based on that.**

**Also, I wasn't exactly sure what genre to label this as. If you think it counts as something else, I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. Actually, I'd love to hear any thoughts you have. Any reviews would be great.**

* * *

Kyubey glared up at the wall of holographic images floating above him. Some watched human actions as a movie, others were texts. His eyes darted back and forth between the images.

They all dealt with the magical girls, the human warriors that his race had control over; their livestock; their supplies of energy.

Based on his research, indeed his people could gain energy faster by morphing the purity and good in the girls into sinister beings of darkness. Such a transformation would provide such a delicious supply. It would be a dream to harvest the girls as well as the wraiths.

But what was preventing this, one may ask? The magical girl system was something the incubators themselves created? Right? So why could they themselves not simply do as they wished with the rules?

What was in their way was the concept known as "The Law of Cycles," a mysterious force that brought all magical girls on their deathbed to a higher plain, a "Heaven" some might say. But thanks to what Homura Akemi had said, he knew the Law by another name; Madoka Kaname. She was both a guardian angel and an angel of Death for all magical girls. A deeper look into the past had led Kyubey to discover that indeed, once the Incubators HAD harvested Magical Girls! And it was Madoka and Homura who had thwarted this perfect system!

_Those cursed little brats!_ Kyubey thought, slamming his paw on the ground. In a second, he recollected himself. Anger would not solve anything. He had to keep his mind clear, stay focused. Anger was wrong, after all, just like any emotion.

At his will, a large drawing board crystalized at the other end of the room. He flipped through a few pages of notes, browsing them briefly, until he came to a blank page. He had to think of a new plan. If only he and the incubators could somehow gain control of Madoka Kaname, they could use her power to tweak the magical girl system however they wanted.

As a pencil appeared and levitated before the drawing board, Kyubey glanced back at his floating pictures. In the blink of an eye, many of them changed to images of Madoka Kaname, or what he could gather on her.

How could he take her? How? HOW? HOW!

Homura Akemi was not only and obstacle; she was the key as well. Perhaps she could somehow be used. And then what about Sayaka Miki? Was she a threat? Could she be used? Perhaps-

_*Knock! *Knock!_

"Kyubey?" Came the voice of his fellow incubator, Juubey. "We'd like a word with you out here if you have a few minutes."

Kyubey huffed in frustration and turned to the door. He tended to dislike Juubey for being more emotional, and not being in the same league of incubators he was. And who else was joining him that he need to say "we"?

The door dematirialized at his will as he faced Juubey. At his side was another Incubator, Ruubey.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Kyubey asked.

Ruubey tilted her head before speaking. "What happened to your fur? You are not keeping it as neat as you normally do."

Kyubey turned to the reflective surface of the wall on the side. Indeed, his fur was slightly scruffier than usual.

"Ah, yes, thank you." He stammered. He licked his paw and started grooming himself a little. After a moment, he asked again. "Now what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"It's about this plan you were talking about at today's conference," Ruubey started. "You're idea of harvesting magical girls for double the energy."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Personally, I think it's a little inhumane," Juubey said. "and quite a few other incubators agree with me. I mean they already provide us with Despair Cubes. Is that not enough?"

"No, it is not enough," Kyubey replied. "As I said before, if we could harvest the girls, we could be so much more productive and meet our quota that much sooner. So what if we take the lives of the girls we work with? Why should we care? The lion feels no guilt when it kills a zebra. Humans feel no guilt when they squash a fly or eat a hamburger. Xenomorphs do not feel guilt when they eat or impregnate anything. Why should our view of magical girls be any different?"

"Because they trust us!" Juubey replied. "They consider us their friends."

"We are not their friends!" Kyubey snapped back. "They are animals to us. Frankly, it's pitiful that you've grown so attatched to them, Juubey."

Juubey just looked at the ground, saddened.

"While I don't disagree with that," Ruubey spoke up, "first of all you should remember Juubey is not a pure-breed incubator like us, Kyubey, and therefore he has his flaws. Second, in regards to your plan, it seems very complicated to arrange based on your description. Many of the incubators are fine with the system the way it is. And besides, we have all the time in the universe. It is not as if we are in a rush to fulfill our quota."

"Do you not understand?" Kyubey asked, a hint of agitation in his tone. "If we just accomplish this one simple task, to take control of the Law of Cycles, this Madoka Kaneme, our very way of life could be revolutionized! Just think of how far we could go!"

"We cannot hope to control any such law," Ruubey stated, "and this Madoka Kaname is not a real person."

"She is real!" Kyubey said reassuringly. "I will find proof given time."

"Kyubey." Ruubey said sternly. "We don't need this."

"YES WE DO!" Kyubey shouted back. "And given time, the rest of you will come to your senses and see that!"

There was a slight pause. The other two incubators glanced back in shock at Kyubey's outburst.

"What is this I sense in your tone?" Ruubey finally asked. "Anger? Frustration? Desire? Determination? Ambition? Fear? Pride? Kyubey, I do believe you are not well."

Kyubey took a few deep breaths to recompose himself. "Forgive me please for my outburst," He said. "But I still stand by my case. Madoka Kaname was once a real person, and a magical girl with great potential, and she has become the Law of Cycles, a guardian angel for all magical girls. If we could harness that energy, our people would be capable of marvelous things."

"Geez, Kyubey," Juubey chuckled. "You seemed to be pretty fascinated by this Kaname character, this Goddess. And you should be careful with those emotions. Next thing you know, you'll find yourself in front of a fireplace, singing a song about wanting sexual intercourse with her."

There was a brief, awkward pause.

"Don't even joke about that," Kyubey ordered.

"Yeah. That is wrong on so many levels," Ruubey added.

"Listen, both of you," Kyubey said. "I appreciate your concerns, and your input is dually noted. But if will excuse me now, I have work to do."

"Very well. We have nothing more to say to you on the matter," Ruubey said. "We'll leave you now." She turned and started walking away.

"Yeah, see ya," Juubey nodded as he followed.

As they left, Kyubey retreated to his room, his door rematerializing as he reentered. As he walked across the room towards his drawing board, all the pictures and images of Madoka, all the smiling ones, seemed to mock him. The pictures of Homura Akemi were just as bad, if not, worse.

With each step through the array of pictures, the calm composure he held outside seemed to deteriorate, as his back became more arched and his claws sprung out from his paws, scratching the floor below him with each step. His eyes finally narrowed. Kyubey had a look on his face he had never held before; an angry face.

He came to his board finally. He willed it to flip back to a photograph of Madoka and Homura sitting together in a field of flowers. Both were smiling at the camera.

Kyubey reached up with one paw and covered Madoka's face.

"Madoka Kaname... I swear...

His claws dug into the paper.

"by everything my people stand for... one way or another... you will... be... mine!"


End file.
